Fire on the Mountain II
Characters: Luisa, Megatron, Optimus Prime, Skyfire, Typhoon, Ultra Magnus Location: Peru Date: March 02, 2014 Summary: Megatron and Optimus Prime battle for shards of the Crystal of Power! Category:2014 Category:Logs As logged by Typhoon - Sunday, March 02, 2014, 12:49 PM Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. <> Luisa says, "Autobots! This is Luisa Huamán in Peru! The Decepticons have returned!" <> Optimus Prime says, "Hang on, Luisa, we're on our way! All available Autobots, proceed to Peru at best speed!" Ultra Magnus is in the medlab checking on wounded when the word comes in that the Decepticons are active in Peru. <> Skyfire says, "Acknowledged. En route now." Skyfire steps out from one of the labs hurriedly, in response to the announcement. <> Luisa says, "Eek! They're here alright! I'm looking at one now!" Skyfire nods as he sees Magnus, while hurrying for the door. <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "My ship was seriously damaged by the Easter Bunny. I may need to make repairs before I can venture back to Earth." Typhoon is in medbay about to recharge, but stops when she hears the redio chatter. She follows Skyfire out. "Need help, Skyfire?" Typhoon tries to run alongside the larger Autobot. Ultra Magnus says, "Primusspeed you two!" He heads to the command center to coordinate a response, if needed. Skyfire nods. "Certainly. I wonder, however, how it happened 30 years later, instead of before." He glances back to magnus. "Thank you, sir." <> Luisa says, "The Decepticon has an injured snake it wants me to help..." Ultra Magnus nods to Skyfire, and heads out. Typhoon drawls, "Dunno... maybe we wanted to enjoy the Peruvian summer before it ended?" Skyfire shrugs. "I guess we will find out." Typhoon follows Skyfire outside. Typhoon goes to Main Entrance - Autobot City. Main Entrance - Autobot City :As you enter the main entrance of Autobot City, a few Autobot guards stop you and check your entrance pass, after they see you have the correct credentials, they wave you on. The inside of Metroplex is ENORMOUS, it seems as if it could go on forever. The walls are completely made of steel and there are computer terminals and intercoms located at strategic places along the way. Straight ahead is a corridor leading towards the heart of the city, and the exit lies opposite of it. Leading off to the side is a long tunnel that rises upwards towards the Landing Pad where aircraft of all types land and take off as visitors and military personal alike arrive and depart from the city. Typhoon hurries out, trying to keep up with Skyfire. Skyfire rushes for the tunnel, getting ready to transform as he exits. He goes to Landing Pad - Autobot City. Typhoon goes to Landing Pad - Autobot City. Landing Pad - Autobot City :The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. ;Skyfire From a distance, someone seeing this awesome craft would think it to be a sleek, highly advanced starfighter. But upon closer inspection, this graceful aircraft is in fact extremely large, being roughly 100 feet from nose to tail. Two large engine exhaust ports cover the back of the craft, connected to a large, secondary hull that is painted red. Sprouting from the top of this red hull is a white passenger pod, with a clear blue viewport, and two tail fins. Connected to either side of the red hull are two swept back wings, with red pinstripes on them. This hull is then connected to the main body which is a sleek, white configuration that is longer than the red hull on top of it. A long cockpit branches from the main hull, with a glistening view canopy, and a small bulge at the bottom where a ramp extends. Two cargo bay doors offer extra entrance to this mangificent aircraft, leaving you to ponder its purpose. Typhoon drawls, "Request permission ta come aboard, Skyfire!" Skyfire lowers the baording ramp. "Come on in, plenty of room." Typhoon boards the Autobot scientist/shortbus Skyfire says, "And remember to fasten seat belts for takeoff, until we're in stable flight."" Skyfire takes off, then. Skies Above the US/Mexico - North America :The air around you is always changing, with clouds and winds constantly building, drifting and dispersing. The occasional aircraft may pass by, but aside from that and the formulating weather, there's not much to see. Typhoon drawls, "You got it, Skife!" Skyfire gets up to altitude quickly and engages full engines, understanding the need to book it to Peru as quickly as possible. They go to Skies Above South America - South America. Skies Above South America - South America Skyfire keeps flying full speed as long as needed (time compression and all), and soon enough adjusts thrusters, and starts descending. "Inbound to south america." They go to Northern South America - South America. Northern South America - South America :The Northern half of the continent contains the countries of Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname, Ecuador, French Guiana, Colombia, Peru and Bolivia with the remaining bulk being taken up by the nation of Brazil. Physical features of note: The Andes Mountains, famed in story, song and a line of popular chocolate candies, extend down the whole length of South America, running north to south along the Eastern half of the continent. Beginning in Colombia, the mountains parallel the Pacific ocean through Ecuador, Peru and Bolivia. Also, Brazil houses the Amazon River and the Amazon Rain Forest, home of countless species of animal, plant and insect life. Typhoon hangs on for the ride, lookin' forward to bustin' Decepticon keester when she arrives. Decepticon Shuttle arrives on scene just before Skyfire, hovering over the temple as Prime confronts Windshear. "Wellll... given that Decepticons rarely shop for souveniers, and tend to scare the locals, it tends to make me wonder. In fact a local sent out a distress call that you were here to begin with, so I'd take that a sign that you're not precisely wanted right about not." Prime replies. <> Dust Devil says, "But me and Benin are moonlighting...." Luisa is down the mountain from the temple, dealing with a giant injured snake at her archeological dig. Skyfire flies down towards the temple, slowing and adjusting approach as he sees the shuttle, pulling it up on screen for Typhoon to note. "Just got more interesting, I would say." <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri plays the Moonlighting theme by Al Jarreau on chan. Typhoon drawls, "Looks like a whole Decepticon welcomin' party!" Megatron opens the airlock of the Dictator, and jumps out, leaving the shuttle to hover above him. "You're the one who is not welcome here, Optimus Prime, so I suggest you take your flying bus and head back before I show you just how unwelcome you are!" Windshear puts a hand idely to his nose. Yea he scared the locals alright..bpfft. He looks at Prime. "Im minding my own business which I would suggest you do as well, Autobot." hes not intimidated by the bot leader, though you think he would be after theri last encounter but Windys stupid brave like that sometimes. Windshear glances toward Megatron but says nothing. Luisa sees the incoming ships from where she is lower on the slope of the mountain, and watches in concern as she waits for animal control to arrive, checking messages that her archeological team and students are OK. Typhoon is in Skyfire's cargo bay, itching for a fight. Optimus Prime brings his rifle to the ready. A sideways glance to Windshear is accompanied by an admonishment. "I'd not call it minding your own business if Megatron is interested in your presence here." He turns back to Megatron. "Not welcome, Megatron? Hardly. You're the unwelcome house guest here. You leave enough messes everywhere you go there's good reason no one invites you to parties." he says, pausing a moment. "Pleasantries aside, I doubt you're here for a social call, so let's cut to the chase, shall we? Get your forces out of the area before we're forced to take action." Windshear raises an optic ridge, "You fire first that makes it you who will be destroying this area, not us." Skyfire decides to take the risk, flying down for Prime, pausing a moment mid-transform to open cargo bay as he lands, before finishing. Megatron says, "We make the messes, Prime? Skyfire here destroyed the Crystal of Power the last time we were here. We're simply picking up the pieces of your aggression." Megatron hovers in the air over the temple, fusion cannon ready as he taunts the Autobot Leader. Typhoon hops out of Skyfire, but lands badly, falling painfully to one knee. "So much for a dramtic entrance," she mumbles to herself. Windshear looks at Megatron, "Why dont you tell them where our base is and what we are going to do wtih the shards while youre at it, leader..." "A good suggestion." Prime says. "Though as usual you leave out most of the story, Megatron. Considering you intended to use the Crystal of Power to create a weapon of destruction. So, I've heard mention of a base?" he says, glacing to Windshear. Skyfire nods a little to Typhoon, speaking very quietly. "One of us should check on the girl." Megatron scowls at Windshear, but turns his attention back to Prime. "What we plan to do with the shards of the Crystal of Power is no concern of yours, Optimus Prime. Clear out now, while you still can." Typhoon nods to Skyfire. "I'l head down an' check." She transforms into Land Rover mode and heads to check on Luisa, following Luisa's emergency tracking beacon. Windshearlooks at Prime, "Do I look like Id tell you?" Windshear is about to get back looking for shards in a minute... "I have no intention of clearing out, Megatron." Prime says. "So unless you intend to clear out and leave the locals in peace, then I suppose we are at an impasse." Windshear decides then hes looking for shards. He turns around and starts walkign through the undergrowth doing what he came there for. Luisa is at an archeological dig site, backing slowly away from a large, dangerous, injured snake. When a pinkish-tan Land Rover arrives, she tries to wave it away, worrying about whomever might be inside. The boxy brown Land Rover folds up into the equally boxy form of the Weatherbot Typhoon. Megatron lands on the top of the temple, directly above Wheeljack's custom-built power cap. The temple has been partially restored in the years since the Transformers were here last, but those with enhanced senses can detect the incredible power held just barely in check below him. "Very well, Optimus Prime. Feel free to stand and watch while we collect what we need and go. And, should you interfere...." Megatron gestures to the human settlements in the near distance down the mountain. Windshear pauses and bends down, oooh theres a shard. He take a step. oooh theres a shard, ooh theres a shard... Typhoon drawls, "Hi! You must be Luisa. Are you OK? You don't have to worry -- the Autobots are here." "Typical, Megatron, but you don't get off that easy." Prime says as he starts up the steps to the top of the temple. "Preventing you from harming the humans is precisely why we are here." Luisa says in Spanish, "Right now, I'm more worried about this snake! The Decepticon dropped it off here... I think it's injured, but I don't want to get too close!" Megatron says, "Perhaps you should worry about the harm that will come to yourself should you interfere with our plans!" "Do your worst, Megatron." Prime says. "The only acceptable outcome here is you leaving the area." Windshear finds another shard. Takes a couple more steps bends down and, thats something furry and hissing. He steps over it and continues looking for shards. Hes ignoring the faction leaders at this point and skyfire for that matter as well. Megatron grins down at Prime, patting his fusion cannon with an aggressive leer. Skyfire stays quiet so as not to bother the posturing, and simply watches Windshear idly. Luisa steps back at the giant snake hisses at her in pain. Typhoon drawls, "Want me to capture it, or shoot it?" She draws her Whirlwind Gun. "Then you'd better start using it, Megatron, or perhaps you'd prefer hand to hand." Prime says, reaching the top of the stairs and staring MEgatron into the eyes. Megatron says, "Gladly, Optimus Prime!" Luisa says in Spanish, "No! Just help capture it!" Megatron waits for Prime to get just where he wants him at the top of the steps, and then leaps down at him, fist-first. >> Megatron critically strikes Optimus Prime with Punch! << Optimus Prime takes the first right in the battle mask, stumbling back a bit, but manages to keep his footing on the steps. "You never learn, do you Megatron?" he says, bringing back a fist and sending it right towards the underside of Megatron's jaw. >> Optimus Prime strikes Megatron with Uppercut. << Typhoon smiles. "OK! I'll see what I can do. I'm trained ta help with large injured animals in emergencies." She puts her weapon away and slowly approaches the injured snake, before suddenly jerking her head up and looking back as the sound of Megatron's fist striking Optimus's face echoes down the mountain, followed by the sound of Optimus's mightly retort. Megatron says, "Oh, yes, Optimus P --" Whatever Megatron's witty response would have been is sharply cut off as Optimus Prime uppercuts him so hard Megatron flies off the top of the temple and back into the mountain jungle behind it. Megatron hovers up from the forest, rubbing his jaw with his left hand. "Not bad, Optimus Prime. But allow me to serve you a lesson in real power." Windshear looks back when he hears metal hitting metal. Then he glances around to make sure the bots arent going to gang up on Megatron. Megatron draws his high-density infrared laser cannon as he hovers over the Peruvian mountain, and fires a blast at Optimus Prime. He obviously brought a high-density infrared laser cannon to a fistfight. =) >> Megatron misses Optimus Prime with Laser Blast. << Optimus Prime sidesteps the incoming laser fire. "Working the playbook, Megatron? Well, as the humans say, how about play 22? Play 22, play 22, set, HIKE!" he says as he brings up his rifle and sends a blast towards the Decepticon leader. >> Optimus Prime strikes Megatron with Beam-Laser . << Megatron is blasted in the chest, and driven backward a bit as his attempts to retain his hover. "The only thing I'll be playing with is your head, Optimus Prime, after I detach it from your body!" He returns fire with his laser cannon again, flying back towards the temple rapidly as he does. >> Megatron misses Optimus Prime with Heavy Laser . << Windshear seems satisfied the the rest of the bots arent going to gang up on Megatron and he goes back to what he was there for; picking up crystal shards. Luisa is farther down the mountain, but has stopped what she was doing to watch the titanic blasts of power over the Peruvian temple. Nearby, an injured snake starts to slither away, suddenly ignored by Luisa and Typhoon. Optimus Prime ducks once again, swing his rifle setting a bit. "That's what Lord Chumley said, and you'll notice it's still firmly attached, Megatron." With that, another volley is sent towards the Decepticon Overlord. >> Optimus Prime strikes Megatron with Rapid-Fire . << Megatron is peppered with rapid fire shots as he sailed towards Optimus Prime. "I think I can do a little better than that insane human, Prime!" As he approaches Optimus, he converts his right hand into his energy mace, and begins spinning it in the air. At the last moment, he lashes it at Prime as he flies past, trying to knock Prime's block off and down the temple slope. >> Megatron strikes Optimus Prime with Energy-Mace. << Luisa gapes at the fight, as the injured snake crawls off and tries to make its way back up the mountain to its temple home. Windshear is busy picking up shards. Hes found a bunch of nice sized ones and mapping out the smaller ones. He reaches for another one when he hears Megatrons mace come out. The Vampire Seeker glances back as he reaches for the shard. Optimus Prime attempts to keep his balance, but the impact of the mace sends him flying backwards. Reaching up to rub his neck a bit where it hit, he stands. "Probably not the result you expected Megatron, but as you'll notice, I'm not down yet." His own hand slides back, a shimmering yellow energy axe sliding out. "Reminds me of the time we fought on Sherman Dam, Megatron, but this time, I'm not the one who's going to be sailing overboard." With that he charges, bringing the axe towards MEgatron's chestplate. >> Optimus Prime strikes Megatron with Energy-Axe. << Megatron is fighting Optimus Prime at the temple from Fire On the Mountain. ;) Megatron came here in a shuttle that Rumble could have tagged along in, if he wants an excuse to be here. ;) Megatron lands near Prime, with the intention of gloating over Prime's fall. That impulse proves his undoing, however, as it leaves him open to a powerful axe blow to his chestplate. Windshear is picking up stuff out of the undergrowth around the temple and pretty much ignoring the fight save a glance once in a while. Megatron staggers backward, energon running freely from the massive wound in his chest. He coughs, "Very good, Optimus Prime, but it's time I end this NOW." With that, he forms his Telescopic Laser Cannon shoulder array, and fires at Prime from near point-blank range. >> Megatron strikes Optimus Prime with Shoulder-Cannon . << Typhoon ignores both Luisa and the snake as she watches the fight at the temple. Skyfire turns from the fight, shaking his head. Checking his weapon, he walks over for Windshear quietly. "I would... strongly suggest ceasing that activity." Windshear knows thats gotta leave a mark and look back to pick up the shard its.. the anaconda again! He straightens up and back as the snake makes another strike toward his face. Windshear dodges that one but now hes got hsi hands full of 25 foot of mad anaconda again. He glances around, "Wheres you human?" he mutters. Windshear looks at Skyfire, "Here." he hands the snake to Skyfire suddenly, "Get it repaired, I think it ate its human..." Optimus Prime takes the blast, but manages to hold his ground. He gets up, a bit unsteadily, but his resolve quickly overcomes any physical discomfort. "Nice try, MEgatron, but as Typhoon drawls, it is time to end this." He flips his rifle to a new setting, and takes aim. Skyfire ...'s as he's handed a snake, frowning and radioing Typhoon. >> Optimus Prime strikes Megatron with Heavy Laser Rifle . << (Radio) Skyfire sends Typhoon a radio transmission, 'Mind getting back up here, and either stopping windshear from poicking up shards, or taking care of the snake?' (Radio) Typhoon transmits, "The snake got away?" to Skyfire. Typhoon looks around for the missing snake that Skyfire now has in his arms. (Radio) Skyfire sends Typhoon a radio transmission, 'Yes. Not been paying attention? It just got handed to me.' Windshear picks up the shard and doesnt worry aboutg skyfires threat. Hes got his hands full of that slagging snake now. He keeps looking for shards. Megatron is blasted backward, not holding his ground so well as he's blasted in his already-injured chest. "Just die, Optimus Prime, and give us all a break from your eternal meddling!" He braces himself unstreadily and fires his shoulder cannon again. >> Megatron strikes Optimus Prime with Cannon . << Optimus Prime once again takes Megatron's cannon, but again the Autobot leader does not fall, and stands his ground. "I'm not ready for oblivion yet, Megatron, and if you know what's good for you, you'd clear out before I have to send you there." His rifle is then aimed once again, the power level shifting settings. >> Optimus Prime strikes Megatron with Laser Cannon. << Megatron is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. (Radio) Skyfire sends Typhoon a radio transmission, 'preferably stop him from collecting shards. And hurry.' Windshear stops and rescans the area as per his unique energy abilitie now. But then he hears soemthign that doesns sound right. He looks back and sees Prime shoot Megatron to the ground. Ok his mission is over, now hes got to retreive his leader. His optics darken and he hovers up into the sky and heads for the templetop and where Megatron has fallen. Megatron is sent there, and blasted back by Prime's laser cannon. He flies over to the other side of the temple, and bounces down the side of it, leaving a trail of energon with each painful hit down to ground level. (Radio) Typhoon transmits, "Wow! I think Prime just took care of that himself!" to Skyfire. Windshear realizes megatron is still falling.. going down anime villian style to he changes his direction and speeds up to catch up with his leader. Optimus Prime walks to the edge of the temple to look at where Megatron has fell, and looks over to Windshear. "I'd suggest clearing out... and I would ALSO suggest putting any 'souveniers' you've picked up back where you found them." he says rather sternly. (Radio) Skyfire sends Typhoon a radio transmission, 'he took care of Megatron, but not Windshear having shards, and my hands are full of squirming snake which is still injured and needing care.' (Radio) Typhoon transmits, "I'll come up and collect the snake -- you deal with Windshear." to Skyfire. Typhoon suddenly transforms and starts driving back up the mountain toward the temple. Skyfire stops then, trying to shift the snake, and scan it quickly to see if he can do something for it, to be able to put it down, if Ty doesn't come get it to animal control to get worked on. Typhoon transforms into a Land Rover SUV. Windshear ignores Prime as he sees Megs' landing is going to be a bad one. Lets see if he can catch fearless leader. Luisa oggles at the titanic forces thrown around at the temple above. She thought maybe she just remembered it differently from when she was a teen, but no -- these giant robots are freakin' scary! *CRUNCH* Megatron hits the ground hard at the base of the temple, and lays there leaking energon in a very environmentally-unfriendly manner. Typhoon drives up the mountain and through the underbrush until she reaches Skyfire's side and transforms once more. Windshear catches Megatrons foot and thats it. He watches his leader faceplant on some templ carving outcropping thats all pointed and junk. He looks at the foot in his hand. Well least he saved a leg. He lands and rolls Megatron over then winces inspite of himself. He picks his leader up and looks at Prime. "Im leaving as is, Prime. Deal with the Anaconda..." he turns and pauses for a moment to reset his balance. Cripes MEgatron, you should be called Megaton... he srats for the shuttle almost as if daring the bots to shoot him in the back. The boxy brown Land Rover folds up into the equally boxy form of the Weatherbot Typhoon. : Typhoon ROTFLOL as Windy makes it worse. *Faceplant* : Windshear bows : Megatron says, "Ladies and gentlemechs... my loyal troops. =)" : Windshear says, "ROFL!!!!" : Megatron says, "Thanks for the aftwhipping, Prime =) It was fun. =)" : Optimus Prime hees. "Indeed!" Optimus Prime watches Windshear warily, but he does suppose that the intervention might have prevented him from gathering everything they truly needed. Besides, he's not in top form anyways now, nursing a couple leaking wounds himself. Megatron is carried back to the Dictator. Windshear takes Megatrone through the doorway but forgot to his head. WHAM. He pauses and looks down. Meh hes offling, he wont know it.. he keeps going inside Optimus Prime limps his way down to where the rest of the group is. "Is everyone all right down here?" Typhoon attempts to take possession of Skyfire's snake. Luisa comes up the mountain to greet the Autobots. "You came quickly!" she says in English. "I don't know what the Decepticons were after, but I appreciate you driving them off!" Typhoon is trying to carefully manage an injured snake without hurting it. Optimus Prime looks down to Luisa. "It's our pleasure. I hate that it came to a fight, but sometimes the Decepticons are too pig headed for their own good." Luisa says in Spanish, "I'm just glad too much of the temple wasn't damaged this time!" Typhoon gets the injured snake somewhat secured, and says, "I'm going down to meet the animal docs to take care of this snake!" She transforms into a Land Rover SUV and heads down the mountain with a giant injured snake in her cargo area. Optimus Prime looks back to the temple. "That was definitely one of my priorities." Prime says in response. Luisa says in Spanish, "I appreciate it, Optimus Prime. What were the Decepticons after?" "Good question. I didn't get a good look at what Windshear was picking up." Prime replies. "I thought the Crystal of Power was long gone... why they would return here is a mystery, but one I intend to solve." Luisa frowns. "The Crystal of Power is gone, but my students have been bringing in small shards of it for years. Could that be what they've been after? I can bring you a few if you need to study them." Optimus Prime puts a hand to his chin. "That's troubling information." he says. "Yes, I think if you can spare a few, we'll take them back and see what might have Megatron so interested in them." Luisa nods. "I have a bunch in a display case in my office. If you can give me a ride back to town I can get them for you." Typhoon hands over the snake to vets who can handle it for her, and then returns to the temple to regroup with the other Autobots. "No sooner said than done." Prime says, standing back and transforming, a door opening to let Luisa hop in. :Optimus Prime's arms fold in, as his legs collapse and fold back behind him as he takes his Semi Truck form! Luisa climbs into Optimus Prime's cab, to ride back to town in style! Optimus Prime heads on into town, taking extra care on the roads so as not to jostle Luisa too much. It's not long before he rumbles up to the front of Luisa's office and comes to a stop. Luisa hops out, and runs into her office to bring back a small collection of the Crystal of Power fragments. They range in size from the tiny to a few chunks as big as her head, but much sharper. :The semi launches in the air from the front, the arms unfolding from the sides, legs folding downward from the back as the recognizable and powerful form of Autobot Commander Optimus Prime quickly takes shape before you! Optimus Prime kneels down to get a look at the fragments. "Megatron obviously wanted these for something. I'll see if Wheeljack or Perceptor can figure out what that might me. Thanks for your help, Luisa. We'll keep a watch on the area and make sure they don't come back around." Luisa says in Spanish, "Here you go, Optimus Prime! I appreciate you coming so quickly! It's good to see you again. How are Bumblebee and Spike?" "They're both doing fine. Spike is raising a fine family." Prime says. "Keeps him rather busy these days." Luisa smiles. "Well, please tell them Luisa says, 'Hello!'" she enthuses. "I'll be sure to let them know." Prime says, standing back up. "I've got to get back to headquarters. Until the next time." he says, with a wave, before transforming to drive off. Typhoon transforms, and follows Prime home. She heads back to the temple and boards Skyfire. =) <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "V'Ger to Earth. How YOU DOON?" <> Commander Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock DOON just fine" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Situation in Peru is contained -- Optimus cleaned Megatron's clock an' sent him packin'." <> Commander Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock was not invited for beating him Megatron? Me Grimlock sooo mad." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Don't worry, Grimlock. I'm sure you'll get your chance next time." <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "Returning to Earth! We'll see you on the flip side!" <> Commander Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock no like that. Him Megatron come fight Grimlock." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Maybe you should send him an engraved invitation!" <> Commander Grimlock says, "Maybe me Grimlock will, with little fists in the margins. Me Grimlock like fists." Ty Radios, "Headin' back to Autobot City. We got called down to Peru since we got a report of some Decepticons snoopin' around. Well, we got here and Megatron showed up and had some words with Optimus Prime. So, of course, Prime cleaned his clock. They went runnin' home, and now we're headin' back. Ty out." <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "I like this plan. I'm happy to be a part of it!" Typhoon is parked near Skyfire, waiting for the him to be ready to transport the Autobots back to North America. Skyfire finisihes the scans he was taking, and head back, transforming down into jet mode and opening the cargo bay. "Sorry everyone. I may have to come back down here and see if I can collect shards, I'll scan more then. Mainly seeing if the fix Wheeljack and I put into place originally is still working, or if anything is leaking out from the site, potentially ready to cause other problems." Typhoon drawls, "Wow. I hope not!" She drives into Skyfire's cargo hold. Skyfire quickly takes off, and flies northward, for Autobot City. They go to Landing Pad - Autobot City. Landing Pad - Autobot City :The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. Skyfire parks on the landing pad, opening his boarding ramp once again. Typhoon rolls down the ramp and heads inside.